


Sun Kissed Flowers

by aftershockofwritersblock



Category: Triple H (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M/M, Fluff, Other, Polyamory, a bit of violence, it's basically just the music video with more description, probably gonna be short because i haven't written anything in a while
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:10:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftershockofwritersblock/pseuds/aftershockofwritersblock
Summary: Lee Hwitaek didn't really care about much outside of his own personal gain. He did what he wanted without a second thought. Is that really what he wants? Who knows.Kim Hyuna loved dreaming. She aspired to do something, but she never knew how. Something always managed to stop her. If only there was a way to gain what she knew she wanted.Kim Hyojong just didn't know. He was lost and never had any insight on how to find what he wanted. He doubt he ever would. It's impossible to know for sure what you want.





	1. Hui's Beginning

Hwitaek knew exactly how he’d gotten into this situation. Every drop of blood that swelled up from underneath his skin and spilled onto his cupped hand wasn’t enough to make him forget. He didn’t really care if he remembered or not, though.

Hwitaek sighed and slid down the wall, of a bar or a club--he wasn’t quite sure which it was. The music from inside drummed against his skull. 

Hwitaek never had any drive for the things he did. He just did what came to mind without a second thought and handled whatever was given to him. Now, he attempted to wipe away the red from his face, wiping the stains into his jeans, before pushing his hair back and stepping to the front of the building.

Luckily, nobody found his busted nose, ripped lips, or bruised cheek out of the ordinary. Surely there were other people who looked much worse who visited better places. 

After the first two drinks, Hwitaek knew that he wasn’t going to be getting anywhere with the couple tens that the guys had left in his back pocket. He wasn’t feeling anything from the cold liquid in the glasses in front of him. He couldn’t afford to keep drinking until he did either.

There were a few people who had caught his eye when he’d first stepped inside. He could tell that a few had something that he might want but he wasn’t sure if he had the strength to handle the consequences if he failed to get it. So, he sat against the bar, legs crossed and elbows digging into the wood, watching lazily as the people who filled the loud spaces danced or drunkenly flailed about together. 

Lights bounced against the walls and he closed his eyes each time one shined on him before passing across the floor again. His fingers mindlessly tapped to the music that played.

Soon, the watching made him antsy.

Before he could hop down and make his way deeper into town, a pair of girls stalked past him. The only reason he stopped to continue watching was because of the keys that one of them held. The key ring dangled from her pinky finger lazily as she laughed with her friend.

Hwitaek couldn’t help but think that they chose to sit near him on purpose. She obviously saw him staring and set the silver ring right by her elbow to test if he would take them. Of course, the nervous, worried part of him was quickly eaten up by the restless and hungry as he jumped down from his seat and made his way over.

He smiled drunkenly and flung his arms around each of the girls’ shoulders, pushing them forward as they both stared at him in a mixture of fear, anger, and confusion. The fear got to him for a moment but he didn’t let it falter him before he giggled obnoxiously and the two of them pushed him away.

Hwitaek blindly fumbled for the keys, sliding it easily into his palm, and stumbling backwards towards one of the round tables. He smiled to himself in what could easily be mistaken as a drink-induced daze as he ran his pinky over the edge of the car key that dug into his thumb. The girls stared him down as he made his way towards the exit and didn’t stop watching until he was outside, where he took a deep breath and twirled the ring triumphantly around his index finger.

It took him awhile to realize that the car wasn’t parked outside the bar, in the nearly empty street like he first guessed. Which was not only dangerous but also dumb and inconveniencing for two girls to do. He didn’t think he had a place to tell them what to do though, since he was stealing their car.

The parking garage was eerily bright. The pride of stealing the keys was beginning to fade as he listened to his footsteps bounce off of the walls for two floors, aimlessly clicking the unlock button. Thankfully, just as he was beginning to get frustrated and bored, he heard the loud sound of a car chirping in response to every click. 

Hwitaek soon found his solace in the front seat of the vehicle and leaned back, grinning to himself. He didn’t steal things very often-- only whenever he wanted to get caught-- and he was always filled with a strange sense of self-pride and excitement whenever he succeeded.

The music in the player was crap so he pulled the CD out and tossed it out the window before speeding out of the garage, not wasting another second. The feeling of being seated in a car when spending the last few weeks on foot was relieving, especially at four in the morning. The sound of the wind hitting against the windshield and watching each sign whizz past was freeing.

That was, until he nearly hit a frantic woman who was covered in the same red that still was stained in eerie streaks on his jeans. Her eyes were wide as she stepped back when she realized how close she’d been to getting hit. 

They blinked at each other for a moment before either moved.


	2. Hyuna's Mistake

Hyuna knew who she was. She knew what she wanted. People didn’t have to wait for her answer when they asked her because she had a list memorized. Granted, it wasn’t ever of anything of objective value, but she knew.

And having every man who passed through her late father’s barber shop hit on her was  _ not  _ one of those things. Usually, with a swift slap and a certain grip on the razor to make herself appear more threatening got them to stop. 

However, now didn’t seem to be one of those times. Why would she voluntarily shave a man’s face so late in the afternoon? What kind of idiot was she?

“Hyuna,” she hissed to herself, clearing her mind of such thoughts. If a man wanted his face shaved, it’s not the shaver’s responsibility to make sure he doesn’t fuck everything up. It’s not her responsibility to make sure he isn’t a fucking dick.

“What’s taking so long, baby?”

Hyuna rolled her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror. She tapped the edge of the razor against the counter and took a deep breath before returning to the man. He still had half a face left to shave and it somehow wasn’t clicking for him that she just wanted him to fucking  _ leave _ .

“Thanks, hon,” he said once she was done. 

“You can pay at the front. I’ll be right there.”

“How about I pay...in some other way?”

“We don’t take checks.” Hyuna ran the razor underneath the water and wiped it clean before setting it on the edge of the counter carefully. She looked over her shoulder at the man and her breath hitched at how close he was.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Sir--” she began but he was pressing her into the corner. He was too close. Hyuna pressed her hands to his chest but she was scared. She hated how weak she got when she was scared. 

“Come on, you wouldn’t dress like this if you didn’t think the same way,” he purred.

Hyuna wanted to vomit. Her fear quickly turned into anger and she pushed him. Her shoulders snapped back as she made him fall back and she watched as he slipped on the water that had spilled from before.

It took her a moment to register what was in front of her. The blood that bubbled up from around the edges of the razor didn’t look right. The way the razor was bent seemed impossible. This wasn’t happening.

Almost as if a switch was flipped, she was wiping the blood spreading underneath his head. Her hands swiped at the red and she tugged her shirt off in an attempt to soak it all up but it only seemed to make things worse. The blood crawled up her arms.

Hyuna was suffocating. She stood up, looking around for something that would help.

_ Move him,  _ she snapped at herself and she tugged at his arm. It felt like she was trying to drag a dead elephant. 

Hyuna gasped and stepped over the puddle. She plopped down and stared at her mess. 

What had she done?

His face was even uglier now that he was dead. It was twisted into a look of horror, stuck in the expression that he’d had when he’d realized his fate. 

Is that even possible? Muscles are supposed to relax when someone dies, right?

Hyuna wasn’t sure. She rubbed the blood on her fingertips and wiped at the sweat from her forehead. It was so hot in here. Why was it so hot?

Hyuna wasn’t sure how long she’d sat there or when she’d moved against the chair and curled into herself. It felt like no time had passed but also that it could have possibly been days. She wasn’t sure what to do.

While Hyuna knew what she wanted, she also knew when to run away.

Every sign and building that she passed blurred together. Where was she? Where was she going? It was only a matter of time before someone found out what she’d done and started hunting her down.

Hyuna didn’t realize that the lights shining on her weren’t fluorescent lights to a gas station nearly too late. She jumped back as if that would’ve helped her if the man behind the wheel hadn’t seen her. 

“Are you okay?” were the first words that registered in her mind, but they were slurred and she did her best to nod convincingly. No more people. She had to get home. “Do you need a ride?”

Hyuna didn’t realize she was nodding until he was leading her to the passenger seat. He was careful and moved slowly, or maybe she just thought everything was going slow.

“I’m Hui,” he said once he was seated in the seat beside her. He didn’t ask for her name or ask what happened. Things were quiet for a while. They remained quiet when he handed her a cloth to wipe at her hands, which she eagerly did. She knew he took note of the way she anxiously scrubbed away at her skin.

“Thank you,” she muttered, which he didn’t respond to. Maybe he didn’t respond because the moment the words left her mouth, he screeched to a halt and a loud  _ thump  _ echoed throughout the quiet car. “Did--”

“I just hit a guy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just tired of the usual smut-filled Tripe H fics, so I'm trying to write Something with them that's somewhat cute. It'll get there. I just like to do things in a really complicated way. Please let me know how it is so far!


	3. Hyojung's Stupidity

There were many days that passed this way, nothing to do and a broken stereo that played the same song on repeat. Hyojung sat on the bar stool he'd propped up at his vanity. Makeup and movies that he'd bought weeks ago cluttered up space in front of him. The phone sat in the other room and he could swear he could still hear the dial tone from where he sat, the receiver hanging off the table.  


  
Water dripped from his hair, still soaked from his bath. He hadn't bothered drying off. It was a waste of effort, in his eyes.  


  
Hyojung wasn't sure what to do with himself. He often found hours would pass of him staring at walls or spinning in his seat. Occasionally, he would mix things up and he'd draw. His artwork was never of anything noteworthy. He liked to think there was something poetic from his scribbles on mirrors and windows but he was sure it was just him being stupid.  


  
When things got really bad, he'd continue on that train of stupidity. Once, he put a plastic bag over his head. Out of curiosity or boredom, he wasn't sure why he did it. Before he could pass out, he'd torn the bag open and sat there, basking in the cold air for a while.  


  
Time and Death were never on his side.  


  
Today, it was more apparent than ever. He stood in his living room and took a harsh inhale of his cigarette, trying to decide whether he'd be interested in any adventures outside of his box. It was better than staying in this craphole for another minute. He'd tapped out anything of interest long ago.  


  
Orange lights blinked in the alleyway outside, casting the walls and streets in a mock sunset. He swayed from side to side as he walked, inhaling the poison that remained pressed between his index and middle finger, his thumb briefly striking at it to send the ashes to the ground.  


  
The roads were empty. He had to guess it was around 4 or 5 in the morning, much to his dismay. Not many places would be open right now. He had nowhere to go.  


  
Finished with his cigarette, he leaned against a light post and swatted the butt out of his hand. Birds chirped quietly, reminding him of early morning whispers while others were still tucked into bed.  


  
Maybe it was the calming nature of the morning or maybe he was stupid, but he let gravity carry him forward, stepping out into the nearly empty street. He hadn't heard the car but he sure as hell felt it.  


  
One moment he was stepping off the curb and the next he was sprawled out in the middle of an intersection, ribs and hips aching. He hadn't been hit too hard, thankfully, but he had to take a moment to catch his breath.  


  
Death had failed him again, even if he hadn't really been searching for her himself this time.  


  
Somehow, the punch to his jaw hurt more than the impact of the punch's car.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a fic in forever, so please let me know what you think!


End file.
